


Done For

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Happy Ending, Vampire Bites, Vampire Cure, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on a vampire hunt with Sam turns out to be more complicated than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done For

"I can't believe Dean let us borrow the Impala!" You squealed as you cuddled closer to the man currently driving said car. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and one arm draped around the back of the seat, brushing against your shoulder.

"Well he didn't have much of a choice with that broken leg keeping him grounded." Sam answered.

You ran your hand up and down his thigh, squeezing his knee feeling his leg tense underneath your hand. "Poor Dean. Hopefully he won't run out of pie."

"He can always eat a salad." Sam teased. "But at least it gives you and I some alone time."

"Which we don't get enough of." You agreed as Sam pulled over in front of a small hotel. You went in to book a room while Sam pulled the bags from the back.

Opening the door, you shrugged at the site of the double bed covered in a bright floral comforter, the walls matching. For a moment you felt as if you were in some creepy rain forest, and a monkey was going to swoop in at any moment.

"Now what?" You asked him, wanting nothing more than to pull him down on that lumpy bed, and not leave it for hours.

"I think we shouldn't waste any time here. We already know where the Vamps are located, why wait." He told you as he opened the door. You looked back at the bed once more before joining him, hoping the hunt would end quickly so you could get back here.

Sliding back into the seat that was still warm, you didn't pay much attention as Sam drove through the smaller town. He passed small houses, boarded up shops, even a an old abandoned mill showcasing this town didn't have far to go before it joined the list of ghost towns in this state. Maybe that's why the Vampires picked this town, thinking their victims would be cataloged as running away from the despair filling this town to the brim.

"Looking at the map, there's an old fire station about a block from here that's at the center of all the activity." Sam muttered, more to himself than anything, but you didn't mind. Both of you were getting into the right frame of mind for the hunt, ready to take down a small pack of Vampires between the two of you.

"A fire station? Why would a fire station be empty?" You asked him, as pulled up to the side of the aging brick building. The main door was boarded shut, the windows long since cracked and shattered. A fire truck lay forgotten outside, it's tires flat and windshield grimy. The sign was hanging on by a screw, tilted to the side. It was a sad sight, reminding the town of better times and higher hopes.

"I think it became too expensive to run, so now they just have a water truck at the police station." Sam explained, as he unfurled his long and lean body from the car, moving towards the trunk. You followed him, stocking up on dead man's blood and machetes. "So I think we should both go in the side door, stick together as a team."

You quickly interrupted him. "I disagree. I think it would be better if we split up. One through the back door, one through the side. It's a big area to cover, and we would work better that way."

He frowned, not liking your plan at all. "But I..." He started, but you continued to shake your head and he gave up. "Fine, but you scream, whistle, anything to let me know if you get in trouble. Don't take on too much."

You nodded, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I got this. Now you take the back, I'll slide in the window right there."

Leaning down, he placed a quick, chaste kiss on your lips. "Please be careful."

With that he strode off, his long legs eating up the cracked sidewalk. You watched the view for a moment before walking up to the side of the broken and shattered building. A garbage can stood off to the side, right below the window, and you hoisted yourself onto it. The window was busted completely out, and you peered inside, noticing nothing but darkness and the smell of mold. "Here goes nothing." You thought to yourself, sliding in and through the window, landing with a tiny grunt on the ground.

Scurrying back into the shadows provided by the wall, you glanced left, then right, looking for the best way to go. You were in what were once the offices, each room with broken furniture, long forgotten in their haste to get out. Deciding to go right, towards the front of the building, you kept to the side, checking each room before moving on. It was quiet, deathly quiet, and it was beginning to get to you. You could feel your palms sweating, the hair on the back of your neck standing up, and you just wanted to get it done and over with. 

Turning the corner, you found yourself in the main room, the garage where the fire trucks used to be housed. But now, instead of life saving trucks, there were bodies, some dead, some hanging on by a thread. And Vampires. About seven or eight, a couple more than you had originally guessed. They were in various stages of relaxation, some sleeping, some engaging in conversation. There was even one reading a book. But the one you couldn't wait to kill was the one currently torturing a little girl, who couldn't be more than ten. She was hanging by her hands, her pink ballet shoes barely scraping the floor. Her pink and white dressed was dirty and torn, and you could tell she hadn't been fed on yet. She was scared, and the Vampire currently flashing his fangs at her wasn't helping the situation at all. 

"Come on little girl. One little bite, it won't hurt too much. Then maybe I'll turn you, and you can stay with me, forever." You could hear him say, his greasy hair swinging past his shoulders as he leaned in, sniffing her neck as she squealed in fright.

You considered your options. You could double back, find Sam and come up with a new plan. Or you could burst out there, creating a distraction, making enough noise for him to find you. As you stayed in the shadows, coming up with a new plan, your decision was made when the girl let out a scream. Looking back up, you could see his mouth on her neck, her white dress turning red with blood.

Pulling your machete out of it's holster, you raced forward, stopping in the middle of the room. "Hey you bastards!" You yelled, and just as you hoped everyone's attention turned to you, even the greasy haired man, with his face shinning red with the girls blood. Giving her a quick glance, you saw her, pale and in shock, but still alive.

"Hunter." One of the female vamps hissed, gliding forward, her long legs eating up the room between the two of you. "You dare come in here, just one of you against all of us?"

"She isn't alone." Sam's voice rang out as he stepped into the room from the other side. He stood there confidently, his machete gripped tight in his hands as his eyes connected with yours. 

Only seconds later, chaos reigned. Vampires split into two groups, attacking both you and Sam. With your machete firmly in your hands, you swung, slicing off the first Vampire's head. Another one charged, knocking you to the ground, but soon you were able to overpower her, and her head landed beside the other one.

Jumping to your feet, you chanced a look towards Sam, your breath catching in your throat as you saw three Vampires circling him, with one laying dead on the floor. Before you could even rush over to help him, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your middle, easily lifting you off the ground. A warm, putrid breath filled your nostrils as a voice whispered next to your ear. "I like you, your feisty. You would make a good replacement for those I've lost today."

You kicked as hard as you could, connecting with his shins, but his grip didn't lessen. Your arms pinned to your sides, you couldn't even raise your machete. He sniffed your neck and you froze, your entire body tensing. "You smell even sweeter than that girl over there."

As his words left his lips, his fangs sunk into your neck, sending a white hot pain through your neck. You struggled in his arms, looking towards Sam for help. But he was too occupied with the other Vampires, not even noticing your distress. Feeling the blood leaving your system, turning you weak and dizzy, you could only watch as some escaped his mouth, creating rivers that traveled down your chest.

When you thought you had no more blood left in your system, he removed his fangs, and you almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the support of his arms around you. He easily turned you so you were facing him, his fangs covered in your blood the only thing you could see. You watched as he raised his wrist up to them, slicing it open before turning it to you. 

"Drink." He ordered, pressing it to your mouth just as you heard Sam scream your name. You tried to keep your lips closed, one last fight to remain human, or to at least die as a human. But his grip on your waist tightened and you cried out in pain. A warm liquid filled your mouth, tasting of iron and an earthy essence, not as disgusting as you would have thought. He soon pulled his wrist away, running his hand down your hair, his eyes shining with something close to love. "There, my pet. Soon you will join me, and we can be happy together."

Wanting nothing more to do than to sleep, you swayed in his arms, just as a machete swung through, clearing the Vampires head off in one motion. The arm around your waist let go, and you fell to the ground, right next to his headless body, and you were so tired you didn't even care.

You heard Sam drop to his knees, and felt him grasp your head, pulling you so you were laying on his lap. "Y/N." He stared, pressing against the fresh wound on your neck. "Did he, did he get blood in your mouth?" He had a hard time asking.

You nodded, a tear slipping down your cheek as you realized what that meant for you. It meant death, probably by Sam's hand. There was no way you were going to let yourself become a blood eating monster. "He did Sam. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." He said, rocking you, holding you as close to him as possible. His voice and his movements comforted you, and you let your eyes close, knowing this would be the last time you felt those arms around you.

___________________________________________________________

Waking up, you could hear and sense everything. The ticking of a clock on the other side of the room. The pacing of the man in the room next to yours, the dripping of the leaky faucet. It was torturous, and you placed your hands on your ears, trying to stop the sounds. Opening your eyes, you almost cried as the light was too much, too vivid. Every sense was heightened, to the point of pain, and you curled into a ball, wishing it would all just go away.

As you struggled to breathe, memories came back to you, horrible memories of getting bitten, and being forced to drink blood. Feeling your neck, you choked back a sob, the crusted blood proof that it wasn't a horrible nightmare. Stumbling out of bed, you crouched in the corner, your arms wrapped around your knees, rocking back and forth. You knew what was happening. You were becoming a Vampire, and soon your need to feed would overtake everything else, even your love for Sam.

Sam. Even the thought of his name was enough to bring the tears again. Why he hadn't killed you back at the fire station, why he had to prolong the inevitable. As you looked around for a machete, wondering if you had the strength to take your own life, the motel door opened, and he came walking in, a cup in his hands. He looked over at the bed, worry etching lines on his face when he didn't find you there. He glanced around frantically, finally relaxing when he noticed you hiding in the corner. "Hi." He said softly, but you still winced, his words sounding louder than the shot from a shotgun. He noticed your reaction and frowned. Sitting the glass down, he crouched down in front of you, and you tried to scoot back, away from him.

"Get away!" You screamed, as you heard the pounding of his blood as it raced through his veins, and you thought you had never heard a more welcoming, but at the same time frightening, sound. You found yourself licking your lips, and you clamped a hand over your mouth, ashamed.

"No, I won't." He said, reaching his hand out to grasp yours, but you pulled it away.

"How could you? You know what happened! You know I'm a monster now. Why didn't you kill me and get it over with?" You asked as the tears continued to pour down your face.

He reeled back, his face full of confusion and pain. "Y/N, I love you, I couldn't kill you."

Scrambling to your feet, you raced to the other side of the room, surprised at how fast you were already moving. "But now you're putting yourself, and everyone else in danger. I'm a Vampire Sam. I can sense your blood, even from here. The best thing to do is to kill me, get it over with. Please." You begged, even though you wanted to step forward, to sink your fangs into his neck. Raising your hand, you prodded at your mouth, whimpering when you felt your fangs slide out and prick your finger.

He stood up, moving towards you, cornering you into the wall. "Y/N, you need to listen to me. I'm not going to kill you."

"Why? You know it's the only way." You sobbed.

"It's not." He said quietly, and you didn't hear him at first. "It's not the only way. I know of a cure."

You froze then, your gaze on his face, wondering if he was just tricking you, never having heard of something yourself. "No, it can't be true. I would have heard of it." You said, grabbing the machete that was laying by the door, holding it to your neck. "Now please, either you can do this, or I will. But it might work better if you do it. Please." You begged.

He grabbed the machete and you breathed a sigh of relief, knowing your torment was almost over. But he threw it behind him, grabbing the cup from the table. "There is a cure. My grandpa told me about it. I've even used it on Dean. Now please, just drink this." 

Your fight gave out then, and you slid to the ground, hope once again blooming in your chest at the chance that maybe, just maybe there was a way to save you. A way to give you your life back, so you could spend it with Sam. Grasping the cup, you almost threw up at the rancid smell coming from the dark blue liquid within. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "You really don't want to know. Now please, just drink it."

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, chugging the disgusting mixture. At one point, you thought it was all going to come back up, but you kept it down, tossing the cup away when it was all gone. "Now what?"

"Now you're probably going to be sicker than hell, but it will cure you, just give it time." He said, before holding his arms out. You rushed forward, needing the comfort of his arms around you as you felt your body start to grow uncomfortably hot. You felt sweat trickling down your neck, and you became dizzy. He pulled you up onto the bed, laying you against the headboard, before leaving and coming back with a trash can. "You might need this."

He was right, soon it felt as if your stomach was being ripped apart, and you threw up everything that was in it, before it turned to dry heaving. He stayed with you the entire time, rubbing your back, uttering assuring words into your ear, and soon you laid against his chest, worn out, but feeling more like your old self.

"Thank you." You finally muttered, your words hoarse. 

"For what?" He asked, seeming surprised at your words.

Feeling chilled, you snuggled closer in to him, to his body that radiated warmth. "For not giving up on me. For being there for me when I was ready to give in. I can never thank you enough for that."

He kissed your forehead, his hand grasping yours. "I never thought of anything else. I couldn't imagine life without you in it, and I knew we had everything for the cure. There was no way I wouldn't try it for the girl of my dreams."

You blushed at his words, tilting your face up so his lips could connect with yours, thankful that you were given one more chance to live, and to love this amazing man.


End file.
